Klaine Week 2013
by writtenfables
Summary: In response to Klaine Week 2013 celebrated on Tumblr. Each day this week will be a different Klaine themed story. Rated M because of Thursday's theme.
1. Early Klaine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX.**

**Welcome to Klaine Week 2013 on tumblr. I know, I'm totally insane for taking this on but I did it last year and it was fun so I had to do it again this year. So, this will only be seven stories long and there will be an update every day this week (unless I totally can't control it). So, hope you all enjoy.**

**This is Monday so the theme of it was Early Klaine.**

**I had to ask what this meant but basically it's early Klaine moments in their relationship. I, like a lot of others, did one about their first kiss. Come on, how can you not? It's still the most romantic thing on glee to this day. All right, enough babbling, on with the story (and mind you, this one is really short.)**

**.: Monday March 11, - Early Klaine :.**

_Um...we should practice._

_I thought we were._

The conversation was fuzzy, probably because Blaine had leaned forward and slammed his lips back onto Kurt's. Not that he minded, oh no, he didn't mind that one bit. Kurt's hand cupped against Blaine's face while he felt the boy's arm circle around his waist. Blaine was practically pushing him against the back of the chair, wanting to feel more of Kurt's lips against his. It wasn't possible but that didn't stop him from trying.

Kurt imagined this moment so many times and in so many ways, and it was nothing like he thought; it was more and better. The first kiss was gentle and filled with wanting. It took him a bit to respond, because, really, Blaine Anderson was kissing him and there was a chance it was all cruel dream. When Blaine pressed further, begging for a response, Kurt pushed back, giving into the sweet kiss before they both pulled away. That wasn't how he had pictures his first kiss (with a guy anyway) but he didn't care. The real thing was so much better than the fantasy.

Their lips moved together, fingers coming through Blaine's curly hair, his grasp around his waist tightening as he pushed him further against the chair. Kurt tried so hard to ignore the pressure against his back, he didn't want the moment to break, but the more Blaine pushed against him the more apparent it was.

"Blaine..." Kurt said against Blaine's lips, the feeling of his warm tongue stroking his bottom lip. Damn his back for hurting.

"Blaine...my back," this time Kurt groaned more of pain than of the feeling of Blaine sucking on his lips. Immediately, Blaine pulled away, breathing deeply and watching Kurt readjust himself in the chair.

"I'm sorry! I went too far," Blaine was going to start again, "I shouldn't have been that forward, I'm so sorry..." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, it's okay. It wasn't the kissing I wanted to stop. But if we continued, I was either going to hurt my back or break the chair. And I'd rather not get hurt during our first kissing session and breaking Dalton property is not on my to do list."

Blaine laughed lightly.

"So, that was okay?" he asked, he had to be sure. Kurt smiled and pushed his chair forward.

"It was more than okay. You have no idea how long I have wanted that to happen," Kurt confessed. He must have still been high from that kiss because he hadn't wanted to say that out loud to Blaine. But instead of laughing, Blaine smiled warmly at the boy and took a hold of Kurt's hands.

"I hadn't realized just how long I've wanted to do that..." Blaine admitted softly. He looked over at the decorating tools for Pavarotti's casket.

"We still have time to practice if you want to finish..." Blaine gestured to the supplies. Kurt looked at them, he had forgotten about them for a moment.

"I'll be finished in another hour. Will that be okay?" Kurt asked.

"Don't rush, Kurt. I know how much this means to you," Blaine responded, squeezing his hand gently.

"Will you stay?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"I won't distract you, will I?" Blaine responded with a question.

"Probably, but it'll be a good distraction." Blaine smiled at that.

"We still have time to practice if we don't get to it today. Perhaps we can...talk more while getting something to eat." Was this Blaine's attempt at asking Kurt out on an official date?

"I'd really love that," Kurt answered. He looked back at the decorations but Blaine was still staring at him. "What?"

"Can I kiss you again before you start on the casket?" He asked almost desperately. Kurt laughed a little but the boy read his mind.

"You don't have to ask, Blaine. Kiss me whenever you want," Kurt responded. Blaine smiled as he leaned forward again, he stopped midway.

"The same goes for you," he whispered before he landed his lips back onto Kurt's. Kurt half expected it to be a brief kiss, but the taste and the smell overtook them again. His fingers found his hair and Blaine's arms found his waist.

Here they go again, but what more could they ask for? Blaine started pushing Kurt back against the chair again. He wasn't going to get the casket done anytime soon, but did it really matter? Blaine's tongue found the bottom of Kurt's lips; no, no it didn't matter right now.

* * *

**Told you it was short lol. Let me know what you think and wish me luck.**


	2. Skank or Badboy AU

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX.**

**I thought my first prompt was pretty cute - glad to think everybody else did too :)  
**

**This is Tuesday so the theme of it was Skank/Badboy AU.**

**I thought for a good bit about doing Skank!blaine mainly because it would be different, but to be perfectly honest, I never even liked Skank!kurt all that much. Yeah, I wrote a story or two with him but honestly, that is my least favorite verse, anything to do with skank verse I'm not a fan of at all, so I don't think I could give skank!blaine any good attention if I don't like that verse at all. So, I did my specialty, badboy!blaine.  
**

**This is badboy!blaine meets goth!kurt at a tattoo/piercing parlor. This was originally an old prompt request so I thought I would revise it and kind of put a little more detail to it. Not too short but not too long. Enjoy!**

**.: Tuesday, March 12 - Skank/Badboy AU :.**

He was going to do it today. He was going to get the tattoo he had been wanting for a long time. He thought about piercings, but he couldn't help but find it more enticing to have a tattoo instead of an earring ring, or a tongue ring, or anything that will go through his body and make some sort of hole. The idea of having a hole through his body actually terrified him. Maybe an earring one day but, one spontaneous thing at a time. He had done extensive research and he knew the tattoo he wanted. It took a few tries to draw it the way he wanted but as soon as it was perfect, he made his way to the tattoo/piercing parlor he passed everyday he went to his morning classes. He went to college that was just a few miles away and every time he walked by the shop, he would see one of his classmates. Blaine Anderson.

They never really talked but sometimes Kurt found himself staring at the boy in the tight leather jacket and jeans. He didn't talk much to begin with, unless someone asked him a question. Kurt lived in an apartment just across the street from the shop. Living on campus for one year was enough for him. Blaine seemed to have this bad boy persona, including driving a motorcycle. Not many people talked about him, not that Kurt really paid much attention.

He had only experienced what he could see.

Blaine smoked from time to time – which was actually Kurt's least favorite thing, but he had quit a long time ago and the temptation sometimes was really great.

He drove a motorcycle – which Kurt envied because he had always wanted to ride one but was too hesitant to do so.

He had an attitude and there was no filter to his mouth. He only knew that because he saw him getting into someone's face one day. Kurt wasn't sure of what the reason but it was another student and Blaine looked as if he could punch the kid. That didn't happen, at least that of Kurt saw anyway.

Kurt couldn't deny that Blaine was handsome, oh hell, he was hot. From what he hears, Blaine was also openly gay, but that didn't stop some of the girls from gawking at him or trying to go after him.

Kurt arrived at the shop and took a deep breath. He held onto his shoulder bag and walked into the place. There was one or two people standing by, looking at the selections the shop had to offer. There were so much. Animals, phrases, skeletons (of course), cartoon characters, zodiac symbols, nothing like Kurt had in mind. He hadn't paid attention to the door bell when Blaine had come from the back and walked behind the counter.

"Kurt, right?" he asked. Kurt turned around to the boy. He was wearing a dark gray shirt with a white long sleeved undershirt. No doubt, he still wore those tight blue jeans that sometimes Kurt found himself fantasizing about just how tight they were and how slowly he would peal them off when he had the chance. Now was not the time to revisit that fantasy and have to take care of it later.

"Yes, and you're Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"That's me. You're the one that's into the whole goth thing, aren't you?" Kurt rolled his eyes. He liked art and the stories that came from the goth culture. Sure, some of them were dark, like Edgar Allen Poe, but that's what he was interested in and people liked to stereotype him. Kurt didn't wear all black and wasn't depressed looking. He dressed normally and had liked to wear certain types of jewelry, like Celtic rings or leather bracelets. But to majority of the people, he was a gothic poser. He was more gossiped about that rather than being gay. Which is an improvement from when he lived in Lima, but that didn't make it any better. There were students at his college that dressed in dark clothes and had piercings everywhere. Kurt didn't consider himself a goth, he just had a fascination for the culture.

"I guess. You aren't going to ask me those stupid questions are you?" He hadn't meant for that to come out as snotty as it did but Blaine didn't look offended at all.

"Hey, no judging here. I don't know anything about goth other than what I see on television. But I think being who we are, I think we are both used to being labeled as some sort of stereotype," Blaine hinted. Kurt's cheeks flushed, Blaine smiled at the reaction.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. I don't blame you. So, you've been by this place a lot, and yes I have noticed," Blaine started, "did you finally decide what you want?" Kurt sighed as he reached into his satchel and pulled out his sketch. He hadn't realized that he was that obvious when he constantly walked by the place.

"I want that as my tattoo," Kurt answered. Blaine took the sketch and examined it.

"Celtic tree of life, nice choice," Blaine commented. That made Kurt smile. Blaine could sense Kurt's appreciation for the symbol he could identify.

"I want it on my shoulder. Do you think that's possible?" Kurt asked. Blaine continued to look at the drawing before he looked up at Kurt.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Kurt hesitated. "I ask every customer this when they want tattoos. They are permanent and to me, they have to mean something to you, in order to get it. So, are you sure this is what you want?"

"It is. I definitely want it," Kurt said confidently. Blaine smiled satisfactory and handed the drawing back to him.

"All right, come with me then," Blaine gestured toward the back of the room.

"Wait? _You're_ going to do it?" Blaine laughed as the two boys walked toward the back of the room. One woman was cleaning up any mess around.

"I am. I'm pretty good at it," Blaine answered. The woman scoffed.

"Pretty good? He's the fucking best. I wish I had more like him," she said before she left the room. Blaine's cheeks flushed as he instructed Kurt to sit down.

"How long have you worked here?" Kurt asked. Blaine took the drawing once again.

"Almost a year. It's not a bad place. Hours are decent, and I like what I do. Place is a lot more respectful and particular than other tattoo parlors. I always like to feel like everybody comes here and is willing to trust that I'll do my job and take care of it," Blaine answered. Kurt smiled at that answer.

"What are you majoring in college?"

"Art History, actually," Blaine responded. "You know, I'm glad you finally came in," Blaine admitted softly, "you always seem so busy on campus. I've wanted to talk to you but I'm always afraid I'm catching you at a bad time." Kurt looked at Blaine questionably. He had kind of thought the same thing about Blaine, except the busy part.

"I have a heavy course load this semester. I thought I could handle it but it's actually exhausting. Why?" Kurt hadn't meant to ask why but it came out anyway.

"I'm going to get this ready. This will probably take a few hours," Blaine avoided the question.

"I've got time if you do," Kurt responded. Blaine smiled. He liked that answer.

"And I thought it was going to be a dull day," Blaine winked again before he left the room with the drawing. Kurt couldn't help but feel more excited about his tattoo than he was before. It was going to happen, he was going to get the tattoo. The needle idea he could get used to, at least he hoped. He was the same boy who would squirm when he had to get a shot. And now he was going to trust Blaine with one; that didn't feel like a problem though.

Blaine came back into the room a few minutes later.

"You ready?" Blaine asked.

"I am, I'm looking forward to seeing your work," Kurt answered honestly. Blaine smiled.

"Well, there was a good bit of them outside. If you have any you want to contribute, by all means. This drawing you did of the tree is really well done," Blaine complimented. "Which shoulder did you want this?"

"My right," Kurt responded.

"Do you mind removing your shirt?" Blaine asked gently.

"Not at all," Kurt said. Kurt did just that. It hadn't occurred to him that he would be completely shirtless in front of Blaine. He tossed his shirt aside and waited.

"All right. Like I said, this will take a few hours, and if I do something that hurts or anything, let me know," Blaine said. Kurt took a breath.

"Okay."

"And to answer your earlier question...I had wanted to talk to you since I saw you in our English Comp class. I think you're gorgeous," Blaine said in a low voice, prepping the area on Kurt's shoulder. He couldn't see the blush on Kurt's face but he knew it was there.

"Well...you have me now for a few hours," Kurt said with a hint of flirting in his voice.

"That I do. So, don't be silent, gorgeous. Talk to me, tell me anything about yourself," Blaine said back with the same flirt in his voice.

Kurt smiled, feeling completely relaxed as Blaine started on the tattoo.

* * *

**I thought it was cute. I mean, who could resist badboy!blaine? Especially in a tattoo parlor? LOL. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Fairytale AU

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX.**

**Gotta love my badboy!blaine one - even I do lol.  
**

**This is Wednesday so the theme is Fairytale AU.  
**

**I have had this idea in my head for a long time. At first, it was kind of an anime idea but I reversed it with Klaine instead and it just kind of took from there. LOTR inspiration of course. I'm not sure if it's the fairytale AU everybody expects but the words just flowed out of me with this one and I couldn't stop. This one is pretty long, at least for a one shot.  
**

**Fairytale!Klaine - Prince Blaine rescues a man of his own kind, Kurt, from dark figures known as The Seekers. Hope you like it.  
**

**.: Wednesday, March 13 - Fairytale AU :.**

"One of our own is in there," one of the men in the dark cloaks said to the man beside him. He turned toward his friend, removing the hood from his head.

"Who?" he asked urgently.

"I-I'm not sure, my prince, it is nobody I know and I do not think even Nicoli knows," the man removed his own hood, revealing light sunshine hair and deep blue eyes. He was one of the princes' guardians and beloved friend.

"But you're sure he is of the Various race?"

"Positive. I did sense two but the other..." the man trailed off briefly, "the other I fear has already left this world."

"Blaine? Should we interfere?" Nicoli, the man with the dark hair and eyes asked, removing his own cloak. He had his bow and arrow ready.

Ever since the guardian, Jeffrey, had said that he had the growing feeling of one of their own under attack, they had followed him to a large open area where it was occupied but a large camp ground. They were outside of their world, returning from a long trip when Jeffrey couldn't shake the feeling of danger. When they arrived, they could see large fires, hear loud screams, and dark horses running about frantically.

Blaine knew all too well who those were. They were Seekers. They rode dark horses, and wore dark hoods, but they weren't humans or a part of the Various. Nobody knew exactly what they were, but they were always in one area for one reason – there was something they wanted. More screams clouded Blaine's judgement. He pushed his hair back behind his pointed ears, one of the many common features for his people, most of his people. Jeffrey and Nicoli were the same way.

"We are armed and ready, my prince," one other man said while on his chestnut brown horse. Blaine looked up to his high guardian, Wesley.

"Find our person, we do not leave our own behind, or anybody else," Blaine commanded. Wesley reared his horse and charged toward the camp ground. Jeffrey and Nicoli hopped onto their horses and followed behind. Blaine took his time, mentally preparing for a possible battle before he climbed onto his horse and raced to the grounds.

The Seekers were merciless. Nobody combated them and lived to tell. Blaine only knew his knowledge from books but he had never come close to one in person. Whatever it was they were looking for, they were growing more and more aggressive. Blaine rode his horse through the ground. So many women were screaming, children were crying and the men were doing what they could to survive.

Nicoli shot his arrows in many directions. The Seekers were said to be ghosts or of the dead so any weapon was ineffective toward them. They were only slowed down but it hardly ever lasted. The camp ground was filled with humans and other species, but he couldn't find the one Jeffrey was referring too. One Seeker was riding toward a little child, crying for his mother. Blaine saw the woman try to run toward her but saw the Seeker use it's ability to keep her at bay. Blaine's eyes grew dark as he reached into his pocket and threw three star shaped darts at the Seeker, giving him a chance to grab the child and pull it out of its path.

"Run to your mother, little one," Blaine said hurriedly. The child nodded and ran toward his mother. She grabbed him and looked in Blaine's direction. He saw her mouth a thank you to him and quickly ran with her child out of the camp.

"My prince!" Jeffrey called. Blaine turned to him and saw he was pointing toward a far off tent where someone had walked out of it frantically. It was a man. Pale skin, bright blue eyes and he turned around in circles, hearing the screams and seeing the large flames.

"Kurt! Get back inside!" Blaine heard a man yell. The man named Kurt turned toward the voice.

"No!" he yelled. Blaine threw another dart toward the Seeker that had knocked him right on the head, causing him to fall forward. The man who called out to him was surrounded by two more Seekers. He saw Wesley ride his horse to try and distract them while Blaine ran to the man who fell onto the ground. His ears were pointed and Blaine felt the Various energy from him.

"Are you all right? Can you hear me?" Blaine asked frantically, turning the man over onto his back. A large stream of blood was cascading down the side of his head. He could barely keep his eyes open to see the man hovering above him.

"Father..." he said breathlessly.

"We will get you out of here, you'll be safe," Blaine promised. Jeffrey ran over to the fallen man and his prince kneeling down over him.

"The Seekers are after him! We have to get him out of here!" Jeffery said urgently. Blaine's horse found its way to his prince.

"Please..." the man tried to say again. Jeffrey could feel the man's strength quickly slipping.

"I will not let anything happen to you," Blaine declared, getting his horse ready.

"Save him..." he said again.

"Save who?" Jeffrey asked. Blaine had a feeling he knew who he was referring too. Blaine bent back down, took his cloak off and tried to wrap it around Kurt's body.

"His name is Kurt. The Seekers surrounded his father. Please, try to save him too and bring him back with you," Blaine pleaded with Jeffrey.

Jeffrey turned toward where Wesley was trying his hardest to fight off with Nicoli and the other Seekers.

"They'll chase after you once you leave," Jeffrey warned.

Blaine was more than expecting it.

"They won't catch me," Blaine said definitely. Kurt's eyes were drifting as Jeffrey helped him onto Blaine's horse after his prince settled himself in his saddle. More blood was running down his head and more Seekers were sensing what was happening.

"Stay with me, Kurt. I'm going to get you out of here," Blaine whispered to him. Kurt groaned but said nothing in response.

"Save his father," Blaine ordered Jeffrey before charging his horse out of the camp ground.

As Blaine knew, just as he was riding through the forest, Seekers were following close behind, with one on either side of him. Kurt barely comprehended his surroundings. Noises were muffled and his vision was blurred, but he felt protected. He kept hearing the man on the horse begging him to stay with him and don't close his eyes, it was so difficult not too.

Blaine threw another dart from his pocket, causing one Seeker to stray away. There was one thing a Seeker could not get through except at night, water. The sun hadn't set just yet and he had to hurry to the river and cross. They wouldn't be able to get into his world but the main thing was to get across the river and far enough away before the sun set. He hoped his guardians would be close behind soon. They may be his guardians but they were his friends as well.

It was getting close, the colors in the sky were growing darker and he could hear the water close by. He hurried his horse down the hill and came to the river. He knew it would be deep but his horse could take it, Kurt's safety depended on it. The water was cold and rough but the horse ran as quickly through it as he could. Right as he reached the other side, he turned to see the Seekers on the other side of the river, making loud screechy noises and the horses grunting.

Blaine looked down at the river, his eyes growing darker. The water grew rougher and rose high from the ground. It would only be temporary but he couldn't risk the Seekers memorizing his path through the forest when the sun did set. The water continued to rise, into a large wall and blocked the Seekers way. The horses roared as they backed away from the large wall of cold water. Blaine took the chance and rode his horse further into the forest.

They were getting closer and closer to the opening of his world. He slowed the pace once he sensed that he was further away from the Seekers without being detected. Kurt hadn't made a noise or any other movement.

"Kurt?" Blaine shook him. "No, no, no. Stay with me. We're almost there, no, open your eyes!" Kurt couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

* * *

"How is he?" Blaine asked for the umpteenth time to one of the nurses. She sighed but tried to remain patient with her prince.

"Your highness..." she started.

"Glora? Please, continue, I will talk with the prince," an older woman in a long flowing dress said kindly.

"My queen," she bowed and hurried quickly. Blaine sighed frustrated.

"Mother..."

"My son, you are driving our nurses mad. Kurt is in good hands and no, he still has not woken up. He suffered a terrible trauma and he needs all the care he can get right now. I assure you, I will inform you immediately if there is any improvement," the queen said, putting her hands on her son's shoulders.

"I am sorry, mother, I do not mean to cause any distress," Blaine apologized to his mother. The queen smiled warmly at her son and pulled her hands away.

"You saved him, that is not to be taken so lightly. And Jeffrey was very much correct, he is one of us. If I am correct, I knew his mother," the queen said. Blaine's eyes widened.

"You did? Perhaps that is the one that Jeffrey said had left the world. It would be horrible if that were his mother," Blaine said sadly.

"No jumping to stories yet, my dear. We must wait until he wakes up," the queen replied, "and you said Seekers were after him. Jeffrey is positive?"

"Yes, mother. Three or four of them were chasing me when I was getting him to safety. What could they possibly want with someone of our race?"

"I am not sure. What of your..." the queen began to ask but was interrupted by one of the guards announcing the guardian's arrival. Blaine's eyes widened as he and his mother met the guardians at the opening.

Wesley hopped off his horse as did Nicoli and Jeffrey. They looked defeated and Jeffrey looked sad. Blaine saw that the man who called for Kurt was not on the horses or anywhere.

"My guardians..." Blaine started. Jeffrey looked at Nicoli and Wesley and stepped forward.

"I am so sorry, my prince. The Seekers were so cruel to the man. We tried to fend them off and get him out of the camp but he had already long left the world. We tried to bring back the body but one of the Seekers set the body on fire and everything else. The camp is completely destroyed."

Blaine felt like crying. Kurt's mother most likely died before the invasion got worse and he lost his father not long after that.

"That is sad," the queen said softly.

"Did Kurt make it?" Jeffrey asked.

"He suffered a very tragic accident. Our nurses are working with him now. Until then, I need you to keep the prince going about his routines. His lessons and everything, it is important that we let the nurses do their jobs," the queen looked over at her son, knowing he wasn't liking what was said.

"I just..."

"I know, my son. You did very well. I am so proud of all of you for taking the risk to save one of us. But right now, all that can be done is wait."

Wesley and the other guardians agreed, the prince eventually did. His thoughts were on the man named Kurt and hope that he would wake-up.

* * *

Bright sunlight shined through the open balcony window and landed right onto Kurt's face. The warmth spread across his body and his eyes opened slowly. His vision was still blurred but it slowly cleared. He wasn't in the tent anymore, or even outside, he was in a bedroom. His head was hurting but he was able to push himself upward. He was in a large bed with nit covers. The window balcony had silk shades hanging on either side, there was a wooden chest and closed shade drapes with intricate designs.

Kurt didn't know this place but he felt some sort of familiarity. The door beside him opened to reveal a woman with a long dress and sleeves. She was carrying a tray when her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"Oh, my stars," she said happily. "My queen!" she yelled and ran out of the room, taking the tray with her. Kurt rubbed his head before hearing two sets of footsteps rushing toward his room. It was the same woman with an older one it much more elegant gown. And did he hear right? Queen?

"How do you feel, my dear?" she asked gently, coming into the room and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I-I..." Kurt tried to say.

"Oh! You must be famished, or thirsty! I will get you something," the lady rushed out of the room without getting any response from the queen or Kurt.

"Glora is our head nurse and is excitable when a patient of hers is doing well. My name is Tayla, I am queen here in Aurora," the woman said to Kurt. His blue eyes widened.

"Queen of Aurora?" he repeated.

"Yes. You seem surprised," the queen said amusingly. "My son brought you here from the camp you were residing..." that caught Kurt's attention.

"The camp? My mother? My father? I have to see them..." he quickly got out of the bed but had done so too quickly. He felt dizzy and fell right back onto the covers. The queen held onto his arm.

"Slowly, my dear, slowly. You suffered a terrible trauma, you must take it easy," the queen said soothingly, like a mother.

"My family..." Kurt said in a low voice, not bothering to finish the sentence. Glora had come back into the room with a tray filled with food and a large drink. He looked up and realized he was hungry.

"Glora, will you inform the prince that he is awake," the queen ordered.

"Yes, my queen," she said, putting the tray onto the small table beside the bed and leaving the room. The prince. Her son. The prince brought him to Aurora.

"Aurora. The Various home," Kurt said, like he was reading a book.

"That's right. And you are of the Various race. One of my son's guardians sensed you," the queen said. Kurt got up slowly from the bed. He remembered.

"The Seekers," Kurt whispered. The queen stood from the bed.

"Are you up for meeting someone? He has been so anxious for you to wake-up," the queen asked, giving Kurt a choice. He turned to the kind lady.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly five days. We are so glad to see you open your eyes." Kurt allowed the queen to guide Kurt out of the room and down a long stairway. He was taken a back by the sheer beauty of his surroundings. A long spiral staircase, mahogany silk curtains hung from different sides of the walls, windows were wide and open everywhere so the sun was their source of lighting. Kurt saw so many people running about, talking and ordering.

Kurt knew he was a part of the Various race. But being in the outer world for so long, he was sure that he and his mother were the only ones left. Nobody had ever told him that Aurora was indeed real and it was their home. That was why Kurt felt like he was embraced into the world instead of being thrown into it and left alone. He touched the bandage around his head as he and the queen had reached the bottom staircase. He got a chance to look at the woman.

Queen of Aurora. She wore a long elegant gown. Her hair was short, dark and curly. The sleeves of her dress surrounded her wrists like long bells and she smelled of lavender. She was said to be the kindest woman in all of Aurora. For a moment, Kurt forgot about his home on the camp ground or the whereabouts of his family.

"I am sure Blaine will be more than happy to give you a tour around our kingdom," the queen said sweetly.

Kurt smiled but said nothing. So many people, so many different people, that's what made them Various. All of them had pointed ears but each had their own energy and their own abilities. For a long while, Kurt had thought he was one of the exceptions. He knew his mother had the ability to heal, that wasn't Kurt's at all.

"My queen! Is it true?" Jeffrey asked, rushing into the large open room. His eyes looked toward the pale faced man. "It is true. You are awake!"

"Blaine will not be happy that you beat him here," Nicoli added, bending over his knees to breathe. The queen simply sighed. She had known these boys since they were young.

"Kurt, that is Jeffrey and Nicoli. Blaine's guardians. And where is..." the queen's words stopped mid-sentence when she saw her son run into the room and stop when his eyes looked upon Kurt.

"You're awake..." Blaine said with a breath of relief, walking closer to Kurt. Everybody had stopped walking and conversing to watch what would happen next.

"How are you feeling? Are you still in pain?" Blaine asked question after question.

"Blaine...dear, one question at a time," the queen gestured. Kurt appreciated it.

"I am still in a little pain but, I will be all right," Kurt answered. "You...you brought me here," he stated rather than asked.

"I did. Jeffrey sensed you in that camp. It's his ability and he's very good at it," Blaine responded. Kurt looked in Jeffrey's direction.

"Thank you...all of you. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't..." Kurt started to feel choked up, he was here but he had a feeling he was the only one. He tried his best to hold back his tears.

"I have to ask...and I am sure I know the answer but...I need to know..." Blaine knew what was coming, Jeffrey and Nicoli did too. "My family? My mother? My father? Did they..." a single tear escaped. Kurt knew what the answer will be.

Blaine looked at Kurt sadly, taking both of his hands. Seeing Kurt cry, it was tugging at his heart and breaking it into little pieces.

"I am so sorry, Kurt. When Jeffrey detected you at the camp, your mother...was already gone," Blaine explained. Jeffrey took a step forward, Nicoli standing close by him.

"We, that is me, Nicoli and Wesley, tried to save your father from the Seekers when Blaine rode off with you, but...they had already...I am so sorry, Kurt. He didn't make it, we couldn't..." Nicoli put his hand on Jeffrey's arm and he stopped.

Kurt couldn't contain it anymore. He tried to yank his hands out of Blaine's grasp, but the prince wouldn't let him. Kurt sobbed loudly while Blaine pulled his arms around his neck and engulfed him in a tight embrace. The queen tried to contain her own tears. She turned to the other people around them and waved her hands – this was not something that should be displayed as a show. Kurt felt weak, almost numb.

His head started to hurt and his body was giving out on him. He squeezed Blaine around his neck, burring his head into his shoulder. Blaine felt Kurt slowly drift onto the floor. He kept his arms firmly around his waist, kneeling Kurt down gently. The queen watched his son hold onto Kurt, kneeling onto the floor, comforting him. Glora started to walk over to the two men but she stopped when Blaine looked in her direction and shook his head. He wasn't going to let Kurt go.

"I can't..." he mumbled.

"Shh..." Blaine cooed gently into Kurt's ear, that seemed to relax Kurt, even if it just a little. Kurt's head was pounding. "Come, dear one, let's get you back to bed? Get some rest, you're not alone anymore."

Kurt managed to find some mobility in his legs and pull himself upward. Blaine kept a hold around him, leading him toward the stairway. Kurt barely had the strength but once Blaine brought him back to the room and helped him onto the bed, he found himself laying back down on the pillow.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt said softly, his body was tired. Although being asleep for five days, he still felt so exhausted.

"Don't apologize, you need to rest," Blaine whispered. Kurt looked up at the prince and managed a small smile.

"Thank you..." Kurt responded, allowing his body to fall back into sleep. Blaine smiled down at Kurt and leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

* * *

The sun shined through the window the next day. Kurt's eyes opened and he slowly pushed himself out upward. He looked at the table and saw that the food that was there the other day was replaced with fresher fruit and a newly poured glass of water. He still felt a great sadness. His family was gone and while he didn't feel out of place in Aurora, he was still the only on in his family. He got out of bed, slowly, and walked over to the balcony. He felt his forehead and felt that the bandage was gone. He walked onto the balcony, into the warm sun and was amazed.

Large lands in great distances, trees were tall and so green, the sky was clear and he saw a few flying creatures. Kurt put his hands on the stone railing, intricate leaf patterns below his finger tips. He looked below to see so much happening. Different Various people were everywhere. One thing about the race and the beauty of its name was that there really were various types of people.

Some were hybrids – half animal and half person.

There were some that had different skin tones – going as far as dark olive and long purple hair.

Many had their own special abilities.

Kurt's eyes managed to find one Various in particular, the prince. The man who saved him and brought him to Aurora for his protection. He was sword practicing with Jeffrey, while Nicoli and a couple of other men were watching. Everybody looked so...happy and free.

"Are you well, my dear?" Kurt turned around to see the queen walking into the room.

"Much better, thank you, my queen," Kurt responded. The older woman smiled as she joined him on the balcony.

"I am sorry for your despair. My parents were lost to me around your age," the queen replied, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry for yours," Kurt answered. "How long will I be permitted to stay?" The queen took her hand away and looked at the man questionably.

"Permitted to stay? My dear, this is your home now. You'll not be cast out in a time period," she said in that motherly voice. Kurt smiled warmly.

"I do not want to be..."

"I will hear nothing of it. This is your room now, do as you please," the queen said. "Your mother's name was Ellyanna," the queen stated more than asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kurt asked.

"I have known her for quite some time. I, regrettably, have not seen her in a much longer one. Not since she feel in love and married." There was a comfortable silence between the two. Blaine was still sword practicing and Kurt was watching.

"Jeffrey informed me that the Seekers were after you," the queen started again. Kurt turned to the woman.

"My mother said the same thing before she..." Kurt didn't want to feel sad again.

"Has she mentioned as to why they were after you?" The queen asked. Kurt shook his head.

"She wouldn't say," he answered. "What if they..." The queen held up her hand.

"The Seekers, although cruel and mysterious, cannot come into Aurora. You are safe here. Every one should feel safe in their own home." She noticed Kurt looking down toward her son, laughing with his guardians.

"My son was quite worried about you. I've never seen him so taken before," she said with good humor. Kurt's cheeks flushed a little. Blaine's gaze finally turned up toward the balcony.

"He'll be upset that I have not said you were awake much sooner, but I am sure he will be over it," she added.

"I owe him my life," Kurt said softly. He watched Blaine smile up at him and quickly run toward the palace entry.

"You will do fine here, Kurt. Now, why don't you go and enjoy the lovely day. Duties as a queen are never done," she put her hand on his shoulder and guided him toward the bedroom door. Kurt smiled as he followed the queen down the stairway again. At that moment, Blaine had come running through the large room, meeting his mother and Kurt at the bottom of the stair case.

"Blaine, dear, try not to run. I don't want you falling on your face again," the queen said, giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before making her departure. His cheeks flushed a light crimson color. That only happened once or twice, in the last few days.

"I have not done so yet today," Blaine said with humor. Kurt laughed lightly.

"How are you, my prince?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled warmly.

"No formalities, just Blaine. And I am well, now that I know you are well," Blaine answered. "You are well, are you? Do you need to lay back down?"

"No, I am well. I would rather go for a walk or do something other than lying down," Kurt admitted. Blaine laughed lightly as he offered his arm to Kurt.

"Then, I shall be your guide. I know Wesley is wanting to meet your formally, as well as the other guardians." Kurt looked at Blaine's arm before he took it without hesitation.

"Blaine..." Kurt said softly, "thank you again." Blaine squeezed Kurt's arm gently as they walked into the bright sun and the cool breeze.

"No need to thank me. Seeing you awake is all I need," Blaine answered, not taking his eyes away from Kurt. He smiled as the two men stepped further into the outside air. It really felt like home.

* * *

**Told you it was a little long. I hope this made some sense because like I said, odd idea I've had and this is the first time I've gotten it out in words. Enjoy!**


	4. Naughty and Nice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX.**

**My fairtale one came out really good. I'm rather proud of it.  
**

**This is Thursday and the theme is Naughty and Nice. This prompt is the reason for the M rating.  
**

**This prompt is probably my best one (in my opinion) when it comes to writing smut like this. I am guilty of writing a lot of those but it's not really my specialty, depending on the plot. I like how this one came out, fits in with the theme and I'm rather proud.  
**

**Naughty and Nice. Kurt spends the night with Blaine in his dorm room one weekend. (Slight smut warning, grinding but lots of fluff.)  
**

**.: Thursday, March 14 - Naught and Nice :.**

"Are you sure Wes is gone? He won't like walk in here in the middle of the night and start hitting us with his gavel, will he?" Kurt asked, settling down into Blaine's bed. His boyfriend laughed as he came out of the bathroom.

"He only does that the day before Warbler practices," Blaine answered, causing his boyfriend to look at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I'm kidding, babe. Only competitions." Kurt glared at him this time, only make Blaine laugh even more. He turned off the light before he crawled into his bed with Kurt.

Kurt had come to Blaine's dorm room just after Wes left for the weekend. Blaine usually stayed on the weekends and Kurt's family had gone to visit Carole's relatives, so Kurt opted to stay at Dalton. They had been dating for over a month and each day was a new experience for the both of them. Kissing and holding hands, long looks and flirting in front of their friends, they were suer they may have pissed a few of them off but they didn't care, they were happy.

The bed was big enough for the both of them to move around comfortably. Kurt was laying against the wall, mainly because the last thing he wanted was to either be dreaming and roll off the bed or Blaine be dreaming and being kicked off the bed. Both boys were settled under the covers, the gentle humming of Blaine's desk fan being the only loud enough sound in the room. Blaine leaned over to Kurt and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I feel kind of bad..." Kurt admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I know Dalton rules say that same sex couples aren't supposed to sleep in the same room together," Kurt said. Blaine laughed a little as he pushed himself upward so he could look down at Kurt, propping his head on his hand.

"You're not going to start turning into Wes, are you? Because Wes is cute and all but very straight and quite frankly...I would want to throw stuff at him every time he talked," Blaine commented. Kurt giggled.

"If I do and you throw something at me, you'll be in so much trouble," Kurt said back. Blaine laughed again and leaned forward for a light kiss. Blaine settled back onto Kurt's shoulder and sighed when his arms wrapped around him. They always cuddled together like that. It was warm and pleasant. Their legs intertwined and Kurt always found a way to play with the ungelled curls of Blaine's hair.

Kurt wasn't tired, and he assumed neither was Blaine. They just cuddled for the sake of cuddling.

"I'm really glad you stayed," Blaine confessed in a soft voice.

"So am I. I love this," Kurt whispered back. "You're so warm. I love playing with your hair when you don't have the gel in it." He wasn't sure if it was the moment they were in or what but Kurt was so comfortable and the way Blaine tightened his grasp and nuzzled his nose against the nape of his neck just allowed himself to let go.

"I love being in your arms. Being able to hold you and kiss you," Blaine said in a low voice, pressing light kisses up and down his neck and eventually traveling up his jaw. "If I could, I'd stay like this all weekend, maybe even forever."

Sure, they had been best friends for almost a year but they had only dated for over a month and it wasn't possible to love someone so much, was it? Blaine was kissing him around his jaw and making his way to his mouth. If it wasn't possible, then Kurt wasn't convinced. The way Blaine always kissed him, whether around his face or just on his lips, always took his breath away. When Blaine finally got to his lips, the same feeling took over.

Blaine's kisses always felt warm and tasted like coffee or chocolate – it was always sweet. Blaine pressed into the kiss, pulling himself partially on top of Kurt. He always maintained a decent distance when it came to them kissing while laying down.

They hadn't talked about doing anything together, other than kissing and hand holding. While Kurt was nowhere near ready for sex, and he knew Blaine wasn't either, Kurt still wanted to do some exploring once in a while. Now the idea of seeing Blaine shirtless or full on naked was exciting him a little. Blaine's tongue licked over Kurt's lips, begging for entrance, which Kurt always granted. It didn't last long when Blaine pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"I love you," he whispered. Their noses touched, breaths were tickling against their faces. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, as much as he could because of the slight darkness of the room. He cupped Blaine's cheek.

"I love you too," Kurt said back. "I love you so much," he added, leaning up and kissing Blaine's lips again.

His arms wrapped around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer over him. Blaine positioned himself fully on top of Kurt but kept the distance between them below the belt. Kurt found himself thrusting his hips upwards a little, wanting to feel some sort of closeness from Blaine. He knew he was turned on, the restriction from his pajama pants was evident. He felt Blaine's tongue urge into his mouth and at that moment, Blaine's strength to keep holding himself up was weakening.

Blaine felt Kurt's hands roaming up and down the middle of his back, slightly pushing him down so that he was fully on top of him. He wanted to lay over Kurt, he really did, but the kissing and the whole moment was sending so much chills through his body, and mostly ending in the same place, his cock. The last thing he wanted was to scare Kurt or have the evening end in an awkward silence. But he was pushing him and the more Blaine tried to keep his position, the more Kurt seemed to push.

He pulled away from the kiss, looking down into Kurt's eyes. Neither one said a word. Kurt breathed out, tugging onto Blaine's shirt. He needed to feel Blaine against him. Blaine took the hint, straddled Kurt and sat up to remove his shirt. Kurt wished he had a lamp or the light still blaring so that he could see his beautiful boyfriend, the very one he just declared his love too. Kurt pushed himself up, holding arms up in the air as Blaine removed his shirt. He tossed both of them aside and Blaine leaned back into another kiss.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned, letting himself lay over Kurt's body, both aware of their erections. Kurt moaned into Blaine's lips, moving his hips against Blaine, wanting more.

"Yes," Kurt stated rather than asked. Blaine understood either way, this was okay, Kurt was okay, more than okay. Blaine started to roll his hips upward against Kurt, very slowly.

He didn't know what he was doing. Sure, he had seen this done on _videos_ but he had never thought of actually doing this with his boyfriend, or with anybody. Ohio wasn't exactly the place to be for a gay teenager. Kurt had only told him once that he tried to watch those kinds of videos but he never elaborated much of it. So, neither one knew much of what they were doing, but they were doing something they both thoroughly enjoyed.

Kurt's hands snaked everywhere around Blaine's back, his shoulders and his arms, like he was memorizing every part of his bare body he could rub his hands over. He moaned again when Blaine nearly pressed himself against Kurt's chest. The combination of body heat and the scrape of Blaine's hair against his, how in the world did they go so long without experiencing this?

Blaine pushed him up a little ways, so he could run his hands up Kurt's moderately toned body. He hated overly muscular men. He even thought Finn was too muscular. Kurt was just absolutely perfect. He pulled away from Kurt's lips, making a trail over his jaw and down his neck. He wanted to kiss that beautiful chest.

"Kurt..." he said again, his thumb brushing across Kurt's right nipple. The reaction he got out of Kurt only furthered his need to kiss him. His hips rolled a bit harder against Kurt as he took the nipple into his mouth.

"Blaine..." Kurt said breathlessly, his hands digging into Blaine's hair, rocking his hips upward, begging for more friction. Blaine teased the nipple with his tongue, while his free hand gave it some light attention.

"Kiss me," Kurt begged. Blaine was more than happy to oblige. He gave the nipple one more lick before he pressed a hard kiss against Kurt's lips. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's body, feeling more bold than before, he put his hand just beneath Kurt's hip and pushed it against him. His legs readjusted so that he was no longer straddling Kurt, but giving his boyfriend a chance to wrap his legs around his waist.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips. Truth be told, he had seen videos before, it wasn't exactly something he would brag about or really want to do again. Those videos were impersonal and only served one purpose. With Blaine, he felt loved. Every kiss Blaine gave him, the parts of his body Blaine touched like it was treasure, made the experience wonderful and meaningful.

He had masturbated, and so had Blaine, so both knew exactly what the familiar coil was that was brewing. At least, for Kurt he was getting very close. Never mind that he was still in his pajama's and boxers, he really didn't care right now.

"Blaine...I'm...so close..." Kurt managed to say in one breath. Blaine rested his head against Kurt's, grabbing a hold of his hair as he continued to thrust against Kurt.

Both boys really hoped that there was no floor monitor close by, neither one of them were exactly being quiet.

"I am...too..." Blaine breathed. Kurt threw his head back, feeling his release burst out of him. He nearly yelped at the feeling as Blaine rocked against him a few more times before he himself came. Blaine collapsed over Kurt's chest, both boys breathing heavily as they enjoyed the orgasmic high a bit longer. Blaine could hear Kurt's heartbeat.

"Oh...wow..." Kurt breathed.

Blaine whole heartily agreed. He pulled his head up and looked at his boyfriend with a warm smile.

"Hi there," he whispered, kissing his chin. Kurt smiled back at him.

"Hi there yourself."

"Good thing you brought a change of clothes," Blaine teased a little. Kurt laughed lightly.

"These are my only pajama pants I brought," Kurt responded.

"I can give you a pair, they might be tight on you...actually I don't see a disadvantage in that," Blaine kissed Kurt before he could make a response. "I love you."

Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine again.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I liked it, how about you?**


	5. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX.**

**I liked my Naughty and Nice prompt - it came out good. I'm actually quite proud.  
**

**This is Friday and the theme is Anniversary.  
**

**This one took me a bit because I didn't want to do a wedding anniversary, or a dating anniversary (and as someone keeps wanting me to write, no, I refuse to write their anniversary even they are broken up and one of them calls the other) that is just too depressing and I won't do it. The only time I wrote a fic where I acknowledged that Klaine are broken up is a fic I wrote about a school shooting (and that was WAY before those spoilers, a little odd there). I haven't posted it here but if anybody is interested, I'll post it here so you can read it.  
**

**Okay, enough chatter. This one is in texting format where Kurt texts Blaine about an anniversary he wants to celebrate.**

**.: Friday, March 15 - Anniversary :.**

_Hey my lovely how are you? - Kurt_

**More uplifted now that I got to hear from you. - Blaine**

_Everything okay? - Kurt_

**Same old song and dance. It's just been a long day and I can't wait to go home. - Blaine**

_Well, fear not, because your adoring and very hot husband will be pampering you when you get home. There will be dinner, wine, massage oils, and possibly a safe word to be agreed upon later ;) - Kurt_

**Oh really? I'm intrigued. To what do I owe that great honor? - Blaine**

_I love you. - Kurt_

**I love you too. - Blaine**

_And...it's also a celebration today. I can't believe I nearly forgot about it. - Kurt_

**What celebration? It's not our wedding anniversary we haven't been married a year yet. And our anniversary of when we started dating already passed. - Blaine**

_Like I said I nearly forgot about it so it's not at all a big deal that you don't remember. - Kurt_

**Tell me? - Blaine**

_What? And spoil the surprise? I think not :) - Kurt_

**But baby! - pouting - :( - Blaine**

_Oh stop it. You are not pouting. - Kurt_

**I totally am! Lower lip is out and everything. I'm even starting to feel tears well up. Don't make your husband cry! :*( - Blaine**

_You are such a drama queen. - Kurt_

**I learn from the best, my love. - Blaine**

_Oh! Definitely not telling you now! And I'm picking the safe word and you'll have to guess what it is now. - Kurt_

**I'm good at guessing games. And seriously, tell me what you're talking about. - Blaine**

_Nope. Not telling. :P – Kurt_

**Rude! - Blaine**

_No! You! - Kurt_

**You! - Blaine**

_You first! - Kurt_

**You times infinity! - Blaine**

_Fuck. - Kurt_

**Later. Now tell me already! - Blaine**

_But where's the fun in just telling you? I'll give you a hint. - Kurt_

**Okay. - Blaine**

**I hope the hint wasn't a silent treatment. - Blaine**

_Hush you. I'm thinking. - Kurt_

**Stop if it starts to hurt lol – Blaine**

_Asshole. I totally have my safe word now and you don't get to know it. - Kurt_

**I like a bit of mystery baby. You know that. - Blaine**

_You're so lucky I love you so much. - Kurt_

**I am lucky. I feel lucky every day. - Blaine**

_Damn you for being charming. - Kurt_

**: ) - Blaine**

_Okay I have my hint now. - Kurt_

**Yay! What is it? - Blaine**

_What are we doing right now? - Kurt_

**Um...talking? - Blaine**

_Well I know that but how are we talking? - Kurt_

**Is this a trick? - Blaine**

_Humor me. - Kurt_

**We are texting. - Blaine**

_Exactly! It was a text message you sent me one day and I remember smiling at it all day. - Kurt_

**I send you a lot of text messages... - Blaine**

_You'll figure it out... - Kurt_

_Baby? I haven't heard from you. Still there? - Kurt_

_Did you figure it out? - Kurt_

_Like I said it's not a big deal if you don't remember. - Kurt_

**Courage. - Blaine**

_: D You remembered! - Kurt_

**Oh my god Kurt! How could I have forgotten something like that? But...why would you want to celebrate that? - Blaine**

_Why wouldn't I? You were there for me when nobody else was. You gave me courage Blaine and I am always grateful for you. - Kurt_

**Kurt...that same day...you called me crying because of him... - Blaine**

_And what did you do? - Kurt_

**I...drove to your school... - Blaine**

_You did and you were there for me again and you barely knew me. - Kurt_

**But if I hadn't pushed you into confronting him...you wouldn't have to deal with that memory. - Blaine**

_I don't think of it like that. - Kurt_

**What do you mean? - Blaine**

_It was a horrible experience I'll admit that. But in the end I still had you. I still had a friend and a companion who I can count on. That same man I married and vowed to love and protect for the rest of my life. I know it seems silly but I cherish that memory so much more now. - Kurt_

**I love you so much Kurt Hummel-Anderson. - Blaine**

_I love you too. And just seeing our last name written out like that makes me smile so much. Just like that text you sent me. You make me smile. - Kurt_

**And I always will. I want to come home so much right now. - Blaine**

_Just a few more hours and we'll be in our apartment, cozying together, eating our dinner... - Kurt_

**And you telling me the safe word :) - Blaine**

_I didn't say that. - Kurt_

**Come now tell me the safe word. - Blaine**

_Take a guess. - Kurt_

**Please tell me you didn't choose Courage as the safe word. - Blaine**

… _- Kurt_

**Are you joking? - Blaine**

_Maybe ; ) I'll see you when you get home baby. Happy Anniversary. - Kurt_

**Happy Anniversary my love. - Blaine**

* * *

**I thought it was cute. How about you?  
**


	6. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX.**

**Texting format is fun to write lol.  
**

**This is Saturday and the theme is Wedding.  
**

**I was thinking back to a few gifsets I saw where someone was video taping Kurt giving a message to Blaine and visa versa, I thought, why not? And I chose Finn because honestly...I've kind of warmed up to him in the season - plus, sometimes fandom Finn is more fun.  
**

**So with that said, this one is pretty short but it's Finn holding a video camera and going to Kurt and Blaine individually and video taping each other's messages before the wedding.  
**

**.: Saturday, March 16 - Wedding :.**

Finn walked up the stairway of his house. Numerous streamers and other decorations hung around him while he held the video camera. Today was a very special day for his brother and he wanted to try and capture every moment of it. Kurt was in his room while Blaine was dressing in Finn's room – the first person he wanted to see was Kurt, of course. Having been the one to arrange the whole wedding and give everybody a laminated itinerary; this was not a part of it. He turned the camera over so that it was directed at his face.

"Today is Kurt and Blaine's wedding day. Hey guys! I know, I know, this isn't on your itinerary Kurt but you know what? Doesn't matter, it's your wedding day and you'll look back on this and thank me later."

Finn turned the camera back to the door and opened it without knocking, like he always did. Inside, Kurt was standing with his father, fixing up their suits. Kurt looked up and immediately glared at his brother.

"Finn, that is not part of the itinerary. Get that camera out of here!" Kurt yelled. Both Finn and Burt just laughed.

"I need to get every moment before the wedding. You look great, dude," Finn complimented, closing the door behind him. He had the camera zoomed at Kurt, taking in his full attire. Tight black pants, a white buttoned shirt and a black bow tie with a small chain across the middle.

"Thanks, Finn," he said a bit more calmer.

"So, how do you feel? Are you nervous?" Finn asked, keeping the camera at Kurt.

"Of course I'm nervous. I mean, I'm getting married. I can't believe I'm getting married," Kurt looked like he was on the verge of tears. Finn smiled as he still kept the camera on him.

"Do you have anything you want to say to the camera? I'm going to film the wedding too and make a copy for you and Blaine. Do you want to say something to Blaine?"

Kurt thought for a moment before he looked at the camera.

"Blaine, I've waited for this for so long and now it's finally here. I can't wait to call you my husband. I can't wait to live our lives together and start a family in the future. I love you with all my heart. And I hope you brought the lube because it was your turn." Kurt smirked at the way Finn cringed but he was able to shake it off before he turned the camera to Burt.

"How about you, Burt? Anything to say to your future son-in-law?" Finn asked. Burt was fully dressed in a nice tuxedo, that Kurt specifically picked out for him. He looked into the camera and smiled warmly.

"Blaine. You've been a part of this family for a long time, and it's honor to make it official. And God speed in your life with Kurt," he added jokingly, warranting a mock glare from his son. Finn laughed as he turned around to the door. The wedding was going to start pretty soon and he really wanted to get Blaine on the tape too.

As Finn closed the door behind him, he directed the camera further down the hallway where his room was. Blaine and his brother, Cooper, would be inside getting ready. He pushed open the door, to see Blaine pacing back and forth, wearing a black vest with a buttoned shirt and matching pants.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor, I don't think Finn will appreciate that," Cooper joked.

"Dude, no way," Finn added. Blaine turned to see Finn with the camera.

"What are you doing, Finn?" Finn closed the door behind him and pointed the camera at Blaine.

"I'm getting a video of the pre-wedding and the post-wedding. The wedding night...I'll just stay out of that." Blaine's cheeks flushed as he turned away from the camera. Cooper just laughed.

"I think we'll all stay out of that."

"I just came from Kurt's room. Do you have anything you want to say to the camera, Blaine? To your soon to be husband?" Finn smiled when Blaine looked back at the camera. Any nervousness he had vanished.

"Kurt...we finally made it. It's our wedding day and I'm looking forward to everything we'll get to experience, as a married couple. I love you very much and...I hope you bought the lube because it was definitely your turn."

Finn tried to hold back a laugh, both men were in for a surprise later on.

"Oh! I wanna say something to my future brother-in-law!" Cooper said excitedly. Finn pointed the camera at Blaine's brother. "Kurt, it takes a man of strength and tolerance to want to marry into this family, and my brother. I applaud you for your bravery." Cooper laughed when his brother hit him across the shoulder. "In all seriousness, I'm so glad you two are getting married and letting me be a part of it. Love you, bro."

"I think I better get downstairs. The wedding is going to start soon," Finn added as he walked over to the door. He said his goodbye to both Blaine and Cooper before he closed the door behind him.

He turned the camera over to him and smiled.

"It just dawned on me, I'm getting two more brothers. How awesome is that? The wedding is about to start so, Kurt and Blaine, happy wedding and I'm really happy for the both of you. Really. You both deserve it."

Finn walked down the stairway, hearing the music play in the living room area. He kept the camera rolling when the ceremony itself began. It was a little difficult to keep the camera running since he was Kurt's best man (no way in hell he was going to let anybody else film it) but he made it through and got great close ups of the couple.

They kissed as soon as they said their vows. He had seen them kiss before but this time, it was like they were forming a bond right then and there. He hoped one day he would be able to have that feeling when he married the right woman. But, he was content, and Kurt looked more at peace than he had ever seen him. Finn couldn't wait to finish the tape.

Once the wedding was over, it as time for the reception. Good thing too, because Finn was hungry. He had to remember to save room for everybody else, but the wedding was beautiful, his brother looked great, and his two new brothers were awesome, Finn's family was large and complete.

* * *

**Did you really think I would not add Cooper? If you did, shame on you. lol.**


	7. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX.**

**This is the last prompt for Klaine Week. I know that I should post this tomorrow but I don't know how my day is going to be and I'd rather get it out early than be late - it would bother me if I was a day late lol.**

**So this one is for Sunday and the theme is Reunion.**

**This one took some thought but I like what I came up with. Klaine Week has been fun. It was fun last year and it was definitely fun this year. Hope you liked these prompts as much as I did. AS for if I would ever continue any of them, it's a BIG maybe because I'm not sure yet. Anyway, thank you guys for the support and I'm glad you liked what I was able to come up with. Thank you! :)**

**So, here is the last prompt for Reunion. Kurt meets Blaine at the airport after being on a long business trip.**

**.: Sunday, March 17 - Reunion :.**

Kurt waited at the airport for over an hour. True, he could have come at a later time but, he didn't care. He was about to see his husband after three long weeks. He had gone on a long business trip and while it was only supposed to last a week, he wound up staying a lot longer than anticipated.

Their baby, Christian, was at home with his Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn, preparing for a welcome home party. Of course, Christian was just a baby so he was more observing rather than helping, but he knew the little boy missed his daddy. And Kurt missed his husband.

Kurt didn't want Blaine to go on the trip and it did result in a bit of an argument the night before. They were thankful that Christian was only a baby so he couldn't understand or be affected with their arguing. That night, Blaine only got a few hours or sleep and so did Kurt. Neither one wanted to go to bed angry, that was part of their vows – they would not go to bed angry.

They talked all night and also made up, quite a few times, which only made the day he had to leave that much harder. They text each other all throughout the day and a few Skype dates. Kurt got a chance to see what it was like raising a child on his own – he didn't like not having Blaine with him.

Well, he didn't have to do that anymore. Blaine was coming home soon. He looked at his phone and smiled. The time for his plane to arrive was here and he saw a few people coming through the opening. He stood by the seating area and saw Blaine one of the last ones to come through the opening with a shoulder bag. He smiled at his handsome husband when they caught each others gazes. Blaine casually walked over to Kurt instead of running to him and hugging him and kissing him.

"Hi there, you here to pick somebody up?" Blaine asked in a sly voice. Kurt smirked, looking at his husband and taking a step forward.

"I am, yes. I'm here to pick up my husband. He's been gone for a few weeks. I really miss him," Kurt answered.

"So, you're married? That's a shame. He must be a very lucky guy," Blaine responded.

"Oh, he is the luckiest guy in the whole world. I'll have to tell him that when I see him. And of course, our son will be so happy to see him too. He's just a baby but he knows when his daddies aren't around each other," Kurt said the last part a little sadly but he kept his smile. Blaine took another step closer.

"I bet he's the most beautiful baby ever, and you're right. He is lucky. To have a handsome, wonderful husband and a baby they both love so much. I hope he makes you feel loved," Blaine's voice lowered.

"He does. He really does. I hope I do the same for him," Kurt's voice went down an octave which always drove Blaine crazy.

"You definitely do," he whispered before leaning forward and nearly devouring his lips. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and pressed just as hard into the kiss. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and lifted him off the ground, his husband squealing against his lips like he knew he would. It was so good to be home.

Blaine put Kurt back down before he pulled away from the kiss.

"Welcome home, baby," Kurt said, not releasing Blaine, not yet.

"It's good to be home. And you're right, I am the luckiest guy. Where's Christian?" Blaine asked. Kurt finally let go of his hold and grabbed his hand as they walked over to the baggage claim.

"He is at home with his Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn. Where there will be a surprise waiting for you," Kurt answered. Blaine saw his bag and grabbed it.

"Let me guess, a welcome home diaper duty?" Blaine joked.

"That could very well be a part of it."

* * *

"Welcome home, bro!" Finn called when he saw Blaine and Kurt walk into the house. Blaine laughed as Finn engulfed him in a hug as did Rachel. Cooper was there along with a lot of their other friends.

"Hey, Finn! Where's my son?" Blaine responded. Cooper had the baby and brought him over to Blaine. Kurt had closed the door and locked it behind him, pushing Blaine's bag aside. Blaine dropped his shoulder bag before taking his son.

"Christian. I missed you," Blaine kissed his forehead and held onto the baby he missed so much. The baby made a few noises then started crying.

"Oh! Is someone hungry?" Rachel asked. Blaine knew.

"Nope. It's something else," Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Kurt held his arms out.

"I'll change him..." Blaine wouldn't give Christian to Kurt.

"No, I'll do it. I'm not ready to give him up yet," Kurt smiled fondly as he watched his husband and son make their way to the nursery.

"Can we have cake now?" Cooper whined. Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, guys," Blaine said, sitting on the couch. Finn and Rachel had confiscated Christian and he saw that they had his overnight bag and other belongings.

"Had a blast, little brother. Tomorrow, you and me, lunch," Cooper stated. Blaine nodded, not wanting to get up from the couch.

"All right, all of you out," Kurt nearly shooed Cooper, Finn and Rachel out of the house.

"Come on, Christian, let's go to Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn's house," Rachel said sweetly to the little boy.

"See you guys later," Finn waved before he and Rachel walked out with Cooper. Kurt waved politely and shut the door, quickly locking it.

"Finn and Rachel are taking Christian?" Blaine asked, although it was pretty obvious they were since they left with him.

"I very, very politely asked if they could take him over night so that you and I can be alone...without being interrupted," Kurt said in a seductive voice, crawling onto Blaine's lap and straddling him. Blaine liked the sound of that.

"Uninterrupted sex with my husband, yes please," Blaine whispered.

"Then let's go to our room and make that happen," Kurt got up and tugged on Blaine's arm.

"So is this happy reunion sex?" Blaine somewhat joked when they came into their room. Kurt laughed lightly before pushing his husband onto the bed and closing the door behind him. It was going to be a long and pleasurable night. They had been apart way too long and it was time to make up for it.

* * *

**I really couldn't resist daddy!klaine - I really couldn't. **


End file.
